1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to a system that allows a mapping or retargeting of characteristics from one virtual actor to another virtual actor in a way that the angular configuration of the source is preserved in the destination and, more particularly, to a system that determines a scaling factor based on an input configuration and a position goal of a destination virtual actor body part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developing animation characteristics for a model, such as a person walking, is very time consuming and expensive. There is a need to allow animation developed for one model to be reused for another model, such as a virtual actor that has a standard body structure mapped into another that has disproportional long arms. Such retargeting of animation from one model to another model typically suffers from artifacts because the two models may be different. What is needed is a system that will reduce such artifacts.